nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Mae Valentine
Mae Beatrice Valentine is a main character (recurring in season 1, 2) on the series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. She is Dawn's best friend and is also very close friends with the other quads. Mae is portrayed by Kyla Drew Simmons. Personality Mae can be quirky and bubbly at times. She is a very supportive friend to Dawn and she often gets pulled into Dawn's shenanigans. Mae is sociable and quickly makes friends. Biography Mae was first introduced in Dawn Moves Out, during her sleepover with Dawn which helps Dawn realize that it's time to move out to her own bedroom instead of sharing with her brothers. She reveals that she is afraid of balloons. Her parents are introduced later in Valentime's Day. In Urban Legend Outfitters, Mae and Dawn are co-presidents of the school newspaper and she's upset when Dawn wants to publish urban legends like Pig Foot for attention instead of real news, important stuff. Dawn later apologizes to her after things get out of control. Mae has been helping the quad when they need her. In Three Men and a Mae B., Nicky, Ricky and Dicky all think they're in love with Mae but Dawn figures out that they're confused because they're missing their mother and Mae was there to help them out. In She Blinded Him with Science (Bob), Mae helps the quad realize that it's okay to have things you can't explain like bad luck, but that does not mean you should give up on science. Mae has helped Dawn get back at her brothers several times. In I Want Candace, when Dawn gets angry at her brothers for messing up her radio call, she enlists Mae to help torture her brothers. Mae helps communication between Dawn and her brothers since Dawn doesn't want to speak to them. In Diary of an Angry Quad, Mae helps Dawn to in messing with her brothers for reading her diary. Dawn writes fake diary entries for the boys to read. Mae plays along and wishes her brother was old enough so that she can mess up with him as well. While Mae tries to stick with the quad, sometimes she bails on the quad when times call for it. In No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers, Mae leaves The Quad's Garage for Madison's breakfast, saying that "mama needs some bacon." In A Brief Case of Popularity, Mae tries to defend the quad from getting bad nicknames but when someone calls her "suspender defender," she bails on them before the nickname catches on. In Quad Court, Mae fights with her friend Molly after staining Molly's dress while playing with Dawn. The quads use the Quad Court to settle the disagreement and Mae pays them with delicious food in return. Later in Nicky Ricky Dicky And Sicky, Dawn bets that the "epic moment" will be Mae and Molly fighting. However, Mae bets on the quads and wins. In Quadsled, Mae says that a lot of people consider her to be the "Fifth Quad" and she is willing to replace any of the quads who can't make it to the Bobsled competition. This backfires on her when each one of the Harper Quads gets nervous and asks Mae to stand in for her. She eventually takes a stand and helps the quads get the courage needed to face the Kramdens Quads in the competition. She concludes that her role as the fifth quad is to help them out in things like these. Mae has her first fight with Dawn in Ele-Funk in the Room when Dawn's brothers encourage Mae to stand up to Dawn and tell her that she is pushy. This leads to a huge argument with Dawn and a break up. Nicky, Ricky and Dicky take it upon themselves to get Mae and Dawn back together but neither Mae nor Dawn is willing to compromise. After both the boys and Dawn break Quad pact to go to the concert, Mae and Dawn apologize to each other. In Keeping Up With the Quadashians, Mae is shown to have a crush on Miles. In Ye Olde Hand Holde, Dawn asks Miles to go to the Renaissance Fair with Mae, making it their first offical date. In I Want My Mae B. Back, Mae spends too much time with her boyfriend, Miles, making it almost impossible to spare time for Dawn. This causes Dawn to hatch a plan to keep Miles and Mae apart. After the quads success, Mae gets depressed wondering why Miles doesn't want to hang out with her. Dawn feels bad and tries to repair things leading to a series of misadventures. At the end, Dawn apologizes and Mae apologizes too for not spending enough time with Dawn and thanks Dawn for fighting to have her to herself. In This Little Piggy Went to the Harpers, it is revealed that Mae is the mascot for Dawn's Edgewood Buffalos soccer team. In One Quadzy Summer, Mae and Dawn get a summer job at the Boulderly Hills Country Club Kids Only Beach Club, BHCC KOBC. Mae is assigned to be the hostess. Appearances Season 1 * Dawn Moves Out * Scaredy Dance * The Quadfather * Take the Money and Run * Valentime's Day Season 2 * Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang * No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers * Urban Legend Outfitters * I Want Candace * Ballet and the Beasts * She Blinded Him with Science (Bob) * Three Men and a Mae B. * Diary of an Angry Quad * Quad Court * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky * Mission: Un-Quaddable * A Brief Case of Popularity * New Kid on the Block * The Tell-Tale Art Season 3 :Mae is now promoted to a main character. Her only absence in Season 3 is YOCO. Trivia * Mae is afraid of snakes and balloons as mentioned in the episode Dawn Moves Out, The Buffa-Lowdown. * Mae is Dawn Harper's and the rest of quads best friend. * Mae wears Justice clothes. * Mae is the mascot of the Dawn's football team. * Mae's nickname being Mama is a reference to iCarly as Sam's nickname is Mama. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters